


player one, engage

by lavenderjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cherry Bomb Era NCT, Dom Lee Taeyong, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Love Bites, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Markyong, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Protective Lee Taeyong, Sexual Tension, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), johnny just wants to play overwatch, mark doesn't rlly know how to suck a dick lol, someone give jungwoo noodles he hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjungwoo/pseuds/lavenderjungwoo
Summary: mark has been kind of stressed recently because of cherry bomb promotions and what better way to unwind than playing some video games with his hyung...right?alternatively, mark sucks at video games >:)
Relationships: Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 29
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

After a stressful day of rehearsals, Taeyong and Mark are sat on one of the sofas in the lounge, playing a random shooter game where Mark is horrifically losing. They're curled up on either end of the sofa, wearing matching oversized white shirts and pyjama shorts. Taeyong is clasping a soft striped pillow to his chest, looking the epitome of cute whilst he annihilates the other team and kills every single player with ease. Today hadn't been the best, Mark was not one to cry but he had to bite his lip so hard to prevent any visible tears from welling in his eyes as he struggled with the choreo. No-one saw the quick brush of his hand across his eyes onto a sodden sleeve, but Hyuck made sure to give him a pat on the back, knowing how frustrated he must feel. Mark felt like shit when he left that practice room.

It's 11pm, which was still a fairly early evening for the members. However, tonight they're all holed in their rooms sleeping off the day's exhausting practice. Taeyong giggles cutely as he sneaks up behind a completely clueless Mark in the game and shoots him for the fifth time this round.

"Ahhh hyung.." Mark whines, ruffling his hair as he waits to respawn. "You know I'm not good with this stuff." he says, fingers fumbling around the controller as he attempts to track down Taeyong and is quickly sniped.

"Aish!" he yells, involuntarily throwing the controller down. Taeyong's face drops slightly and he realises antagonising mark like this probably wasn't the best idea. He pauses the game, moving his pillow and gently puts down his controller, to lean over and squeeze Mark’s shoulder reassuringly.

"It’s okay Markie, don't think about it too much." he says softly. Mark's shoulders slump slightly and as he speaks, his voice cracks slightly.

"I let you all down today, I just.. I want to do better but hyung-" he begins, looking up at Taeyong. "I don't know how." 

Taeyong pulls Mark close and softly hugs the younger. Cherry Bomb promotions were quickly upcoming, and tensions had been incredibly high. The stress was getting to Mark and today in particular, he kept messing up, despite always being one of the best and most consistent performers. The hyungs all insisted it was fine when he made mistakes and they had to restart the entire section, but he'd disappointed himself.

Suppressing tears, he feels his chest tightening as Taeyong holds him. He strokes the back of Mark's head in a comforting way, and the younger doesn't even whine or retract in annoyance like he usually would at such affection.

Taeyong leans closer towards Mark's ear and the warm breath ghosts his neck. He notices his hyung has once again been devouring fizzy candies, his breath is sweet.

"Markie...come into my bed tonight." and all Mark can do is nod.  
\--

And that's how it begins, Mark having a stressful day, and crawling into Taeyong's bed without a second thought, falling asleep with his honey coloured hair stroked softly and his arm over his hyung's warm waist. Except now it wasn't even stressful days, it was almost every night. The members even began to joke about how Mark never made his bed, because it never became unmade in the first place it was so seldom slept in.

Taeyong became his lifeline, his hyung’s hand naturally slipping into his whenever he felt tense. At the dinner table, he no longer sat and joked with Johnny whilst being verbally abused by Hyuck. Instead, he sat next to Taeyong, whose hand rested on his knee keeping him safe.  
\--

"What's going on? " Hyuck says, not glancing up from his phone.

"Mark's got a crush on Taeyong!" Yuta taunts, making Taeyong crinkle his nose in exaggerated disgust and Mark's voice gets higher and squeakier as he denies it all, incredibly embarrassed.

"He's just being a good hyung!" Mark protests, his ears slowly getting red.

"Mark and Taeyong sitting in a-OW" Johnny is cut off by a smack to the head with a spoon by a protective Doyoung who tries to preserve the boys’ dignity.

"YOU can't talk, you're practically married to Jaehyun." Doyoung accuses, pointing a stubborn finger at a now smirking Johnny.

"좋아!!" Johnny squeals, grasping Jaehyun's hand, who excitedly joins in on the joke and makes weird cooing noises.

“Can someone pass me some more black bean noodles?" Jungwoo interrupts, ignoring the commotion , too busy trying to stuff his face while he has the chance.

"Taeil hyung and I ate them all, we're growing boys!" Hyuck exclaims as Taeil smugly pats his tummy and Jungwoo slams his head on the table.  
\--

They're sat opposite each other at the kitchen counter, Taeyong playing a mobile game whilst Mark scrolls through his timeline. Taeyong is eating fizzy cherry sweets again, and Mark wonders how he hasn't got any cavities yet. Occasionally, he hears the sounds of his hyung's lips gently smacking together, subconsciously licking the sweet sugar off his lips and it makes Mark hungry. He looks down at his own bowl of cereal, bland and scarcely touched.

"Hyung" he starts, and Taeyong looks up at him, eyes dark in the bright fluorescents which startles him a bit. "C-can i have a sweet?" Mark asks. Taeyong smiles warmly, taking one out of the packet and instead of passing it, he leans over the counter, holding it towards Mark's face. Confused, the younger leans and raises his hand to take it but Taeyong puts his hand on the back of Mark's neck and gently pushes him towards his hand, pressing the sweet to Mark's mouth. His lips open hesitantly and Taeyong puts the cherry in his mouth. He leans back, satisfied and watches Mark chew. Mark's cheeks heat up, it feels oddly exposing and intimate. He looks back down at his phone, not catching the way Taeyong intently stares at his throat, gaze following his adam's apple as Mark swallows.

\--  
They're in Taeyong's room, this time playing overwatch although Mark is terrible at it. The soft haze from Taeyong's computer screen coats the room in an ambient blue. The members have long gone to their rooms, most of them asleep, but these two are currently intensely smashing keyboards in attempts to subjugate the opposing team.

"Hyung I still SUCK at this I don't see why I can't be on your team, please." Mark whines. He's been going to Taeyong's room every night this week now, watching Taeyong and trying desperately to learn how to play but he still can't get a single kill. Taeyong laughs darkly.

"But that,” he pauses to shoot Mark straight in the head, “would be no fun at all." he finishes, winning the round once again. He spins round slowly in his chair, and whilst it should've probably been funny, Mark's breath hitches slightly. Taeyong and skinny ripped jeans are a downright sinful match, something Taeyong is probably aware of.

"Let me show you how to do it then." he says, motioning Mark to come over. Mark shuffles across the bed and gets up, standing by Taeyong's chair to watch the screen. Taeyong shows him basic techniques and explains at length the different strategies, proceeding to start another match and laughing triumphantly when he wins the entire round, smacking Mark on the shoulder which is certain to leave a bruise. He mumbles about that hurting but isn't heard over Taeyong's victory cheer. He begins another campaign and Mark avidly watches, involuntarily rubbing his arm to try to soothe the pain.

"You should sit down, your legs are gonna hurt." Taeyong says, not looking away from the screen.

"But then I can't see the computer hyung?" Mark says, confused.

"I meant on my lap."

Mark blushes furiously, and he really hopes the blue led light cancels out the crimson spreading violently on his cheeks. Sure, he'd slept in the man's bed for a solid month but it was entirely for comfort reasons and entirely platonic. It was said innocently enough, but he doesn't see how he'd comfortably sit on Taeyong's lap without-

"Mark, sit down." Taeyong says again, and it makes him shiver slightly. Taeyong kicks his chair a little away from his desk so Mark can get into the chair, and he cautiously sits on his hyung's lap. Taeyong starts up another game, his arms coming round the side of Mark to use the keyboard. Mark watches the screen intently, trying to ignore the warm breath on his shoulder or the rose coloured hair tickling his neck. After a while his legs go slightly dead so he shuffles to change his position, which forces a weak groan out of Taeyong that goes straight down mark's spine.

"Don't do that again." he growls, pinching Mark's arm, pressing down on the bruise and causing him to yelp and shift on his hyung's lap. Taeyong's hand stops moving on the keyboard and clenched into a fist and he is scarily silent, the only sounds being from the game.

"Taeyongie i-" he's cut off by a high pitched whine as Taeyong grinds once, and Mark realises it was his own. He does it again and Mark grinds down to meet him. Taeyong emits a soft juddered breath and Mark whimpers.

Taeyong leans to whisper in Mark's ear.

"You're gonna have to keep quiet unless you want to get caught."

Mark stifles a squeak and attempts to get off Taeyong's lap. This was wrong. His legs are shaky and it's not hard for Taeyong to grab Mark by the waist and yank him back down. "I said, sit down."

Mark obeys, unmoving and silent as Taeyong continues his match. They stay like this for a while, Mark rigid in Taeyong's lap, feeling a hot burning sensation where Taeyong's hands had been, and scarcely breathing in fear of disturbing his hyung. 

"Johnny's calling." Taeyong says, taking out his phone and handing it to Mark. confused, he takes the phone. "Pick up."

"Taeyong-ah, you down to team with me and Haechan?" Johnny asks, the clicking and frustrated groans of Hyuck in the background. "We're losing pretty bad here haha."

"Put it on speaker." Taeyong murmurs into Mark's ear so he does.

"Yeah I'm in a match right now but then we can gather the party members, Mark can play too. I've been teaching him." Taeyong says and Johnny laughs. "He’s in your room?"

"H-hi hyung." Mark says in response. Taeyong shifts slightly and Mark's eyes flutter shut, he feels so overwhelmingly shameful, talking to his hyung like this.

"He won't join this round, he can just be a spectator." Taeyong says, squeezing Mark's thigh. The match begins simple enough, everyone cracking jokes over the phone and collectively groaning when they lost another round. The opposition is insanely good, absolutely flooring each round and Taeyong is getting more and more frustrated. Mark really tries not to move, but he can't help but shift around on Taeyong's thigh slightly to get comfortable, unfortunately finding out that it felt incredibly good. When he thinks the older won't notice, he moves his hips slightly trying to get any friction he can.

"Hang on our food's here." Johnny says and they hear him get up to sort out the bags with Hyuck. Taeyong quickly mutes the call whilst the two boys rustle their bags, and whispers angrily in Mark's ear.

"Stop fucking moving or you're really going to regret that." he says, finishing off with a bite to Mark's earlobe which feels strangely good and Mark surpresses a whimper.

"O-okay hyung." he breathes, stilling his entire body and praying for his lower half to calm the hell down.

On the phone, Johnny has finished dishing out the food and Hyuck picks up the call.

"Hyung? You still there? We're going to go another round." he asks, and Taeyong switches the speaker back on, agreeing to the match and pressing play.

Taeyong's chest presses into Mark's back and feels intensely warm. Every time he speaks to Johnny and Hyuck on the phone, laughs or curses at the game, Mark feels his hot breath on his neck, the blossoming bruise on his arm and it makes him want to tear up.

So that's what he does. His eyes become incredibly watery, he can no longer focus on the screen and everything blurs. He tries not to sniffle but he is scarcely conscious of his actions right now and as he inhales deeply, hiccupping, he involuntarily shifts in Taeyong's lap and moments later Taeyong's lips are at his neck, biting harshly. He whines, so high pitched at the contact and at first the others on the line don't notice, laughing at some dumb joke Hyuck made. But as Taeyong's lips pull away from Mark's neck, the younger desperately grinds down h a r d which forces a choked moan from his hyung.

"Taeyong?" comes Johnny's concerned voice over the line and Taeyong harshly picks up the phone, quitting the tournament on the screen .

"I'm going to play with Mark for a bit, talk later." and before either can answer, he hangs up and harshly throws his phone across the desk.

With ease, he picks up Mark, turning him to face him in the chair. His honey hair is ruffled, his eyes are glossy and dazed and best of all, a rosy mark blossoms across the porcelain skin on his neck.

"Now then, let's see how well you play."


	2. Chapter 2

"H-hyung, I didn't mean to-" Mark stutters, suddenly feeling frightened at the way Taeyong's dark eyes pierce him, his cool hand slipping beneath Mark's shirt and stroking his warm skin.

"Didn't mean to what, hm?" Taeyong asks, looking into Mark's eyes with a little smile as the younger's skin shivers under his touch.

"I didn't mean to move hyung, I really didn't, my legs hurt I swear I really didn't mean it." Mark rambles, eyes downcast as he tries to stop himself tearing up. Taeyong's hand is still under his shirt, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers.

"Well, that's not true is it, because if I remember, you did this-" and Taeyong grinds up to Mark who gasps, chest heaving beneath Taeyong's hand. "And that seemed very intentional." Taeyong says, keeping his voice low and cool, even with his clothed dick burning with the desire to grind up again.

"Mark didn't mean it." Mark cries out, accidentally slipping into third person in his panic. Taeyong laughs and removes his hand from under Mark's shirt to tilt the latter's chin up and leans forward to kiss him.

"Mm-" Mark vaguely whines into the kiss and Taeyong responds with a pleased "hmph."

The kiss begins softly, its gentleness initially surprising Mark, but it calms him down, enjoying the softness of his hyung's lips. As he kitten licks off remnants of sweet cherry sugar from his hyung's lip, the latter bites down slightly on Mark's bottom lip, pressing his body closer. He nibbles gently, then bites harshly and Mark tastes the tang on blood in his mouth and gasps, before Taeyong's hot tongue glides over the bite, soothing it. Mark whines and circles his hips slightly, which has Taeyong pulling him off out the kiss, and he almost falls out the chair if his legs weren't wrapped round Taeyong.

"Don't get too eager." Taeyong warns, pressing his fingers on the bruise to remind Mark of his place, who squirms under his touch.

"You'd look so pretty covered in rosy marks like this, all over your body, like a tainted canvas." Taeyong coos, leaning to bite another mark on his honey skin, licking over the area to soothe the crimson skin. Mark whines softly, titling his head to give Taeyong better access to his neck.

Taeyong doesn't stop biting, creating marks all over the younger's skin, until Mark is convinced his hyung is trying to eat him alive. He protests when Taeyong bites down harshly on his collarbone, leaving a painful bruise.

"Hyung please!" He begs, tears brimming at the stinging pain. Taeyong pulls away, and firmly pushes Mark off his lap, making the younger cry out as he hits the ground. He looks up at Taeyong, eyes dark as he stands above him.

"Get up." he growls, and Mark doesn't think he can, his legs feeling too weak as he tries to stand. Taeyong grabs his shirt and yanks him up, throwing him to the bed.

"Why can you never listen?" Taeyong says, as Mark struggles to get up, finally sitting up on the bed to see Taeyong swiftly undoing his belt. "We don't need this anymore." Taeyong says, tossing Mark's belt somewhere on the floor. The younger feels his jeans being yanked down and suddenly the cool air hits his skin and he shivers.

"Ah-" Mark gasps as Taeyong palms the boy's dick through his boxers. Taeyong is now tugging off his own jacket, revealing his toned arms in his tank top and Mark would be lying if he said his dick didn't twitch.

"We shouldn't." Mark says, weakly grabbing Taeyong's hand. Taeyong stops, and softly strokes Mark's knuckles, his eyes clearing for a second.

"Mark, are you...okay with this?" He asks cautiously.

"Of course hyung." Mark smiles shyly, his heart warmed by Taeyong's affection for the others.

"Good." Taeyong says, leaning over to kiss Mark softly then kneeling on the floor, settling between Mark's thighs.

"Because even though we shouldn't, we are." He states firmly, the cool voice and dominance back into play. He slips his delicate fingers under Mark's waistband and smirks, giving the younger's dick a few strokes, pressing his thumb into the slit where pre-cum already gathers.

"Already this worked up, huh?" Taeyong asks, and Mark simply groans, looking desperately at Taeyong kneeled between his legs. Taeyong finally pulls off Mark's boxers, tossing them into a corner and turns back to his dick.

It twitches as Taeyong gazes at it, and Mark blushes, feeling incredibly exposed but also needy.

"Hyung-" he whines and Taeyong looks up at him with feigned innocence.

"What would you like Taeyong-hyung to do?" He asks. "This?" he asks, wrapping his hand around Mark's flushed cock. As soon as he does though, he lets go. Mark whines at both the loss of contact, and Taeyong speaking about himself in third person as his "hyung."

"P-please, suck it, hyung please." Mark begs and Taeyong smiles, and licks a stripe along the side of his dick. Mark whines, incredibly high pitched, and throws his head back when Taeyong's hot mouth sinks down eventually, taking in as much of Mark as he can.

"Fuck" Mark gasps, feeling his tip hit the back of Taeyong's throat. Taeyong sucks relentlessly, nose hitting the skin at the base and gagging harshly. Somewhere in his mind Mark feels concern but can't even think about pulling Taeyong off, his body weak and pliant under his hyung's touch. But Taeyong does it again, the tip grazing the back of his throat and he groans, seemingly enjoying it. The groan goes straight down Mark's dick and he moans.

Taeyong pulls off momentarily, salvia stringing from Mark's dick and coating his lips in spit like a lurid gloss, his cheekbones and temples shiny with sweat. "Does Mark like that?" he teases, stroking the younger's length half heartedly.

"Nghh-" Mark breathes particularly harshly as Taeyong flicks his wrist. "I l-like it hyung." he eventually stutters, finishing with a whine.

Taeyong smirks and sinks back on, the hot and wet cavern of his mouth sending Mark's mind reeling. He resists the urge to thrust up into Taeyong's throat, and his own forehead is now sweaty, his bangs sticking to his glossy skin.

"You can fuck my mouth." Taeyong says faintly, and Mark dizzily looks down to his hyung, feeling heavy and hazy. He tilts his head, failing to respond to Taeyong and instead whimpering.

"You can fuck my mouth." Taeyong repeats, and Mark nervously nods, his shaky hand coming to the back of Taeyong's neck.

"Wait-hyung I don't know how." he admits and Taeyong smiles at how cute that is, and shuffles closer, leaning to whisper in Mark's ear.

"Just grab my head and thrust. I want you to use me." He says, forcing a whine from Mark as he kisses his neck sloppily.

When he kneels back on the floor, Mark's eyes waver a little, but he does his best and guides Taeyong to his dick, then slams his face straight down on it. Taeyong chokes in surprise, but eagerly continues to suck Mark off, doing his best to swirl his tongue. It continues like this, Mark becoming relentless in the way he pushes Taeyong down on his cock and it turns Taeyong on even more.

Mark's head is thrown back, and his neck and chest is glowing with a sheen of sweat. His thighs are beginning to tremble and his grip on Taeyong's hair loosens. He babbles incoherently about how good it feels, how his hyung is so good. Taeyong still tries his best to deep throat, using his hands to cover whatever his mouth can't and soon Mark is crying out as he cums down the back of Taeyong's throat, who swallows with ease.

Mark collapses back on the bed, no longer able to support himself and his eyes close in exhaustion momentarily before he feels his head being yanked back up.

"Not yet. You still have a job to do" Taeyong says, unbuckling his own belt. His cock is definitely bigger than Mark's, and when it springs out from Taeyong's boxers Mark whimpers.

"It's.. not going to fit." Mark mumbles, looking at his own dick which twitches slightly at the sight of Taeyong.

"It will." Taeyong states firmly, and he's already grabbing the back of Mark's hair. Mark struggles trying to crawl over the bed to Taeyong, who is on his knees. Taeyong strokes the ruffled hair out of Mark's face, and smiles, just for a second. 

Mark apprehensively puts his mouth round Taeyong, starting slowly and taking it little by little, bobbing further down each time.

"Fuck." Taeyong growls, stroking the side of Mark's face. Mark takes in more, although he uses his hand on what he can't reach. He does this for a little while, before Taeyong decides he's had enough. He yanks Mark's head off his spit-coated cock, giving it a few lazy strokes, and then tilts Mark's bowed head to meet his eyes.

"Now that's just cheating." he scolds, and Mark trembles slightly.

"But h-hyung, I can't fit it all in." Mark says, looking up desperately at Taeyong, who laughs darkly.

"How could you know that? Let hyung help you." he says, and before Mark knows it Taeyong grabs his head and pushes it down on his length, and starts roughly thrusting. Mark chokes, smacking the side of Taeyong's thigh.

Taeyong doesn't give up though, still keeping Mark on his dick. He eventually pulls him off and Mark gasps deeply. He begins to protest when Taeyong pushes him back on again, silencing his whines. Taeyong groans, thrusting sloppily and hitting the back of Mark's throat each time. Mark learns to breathe through his nose, making things a bit easier and he whines slightly, sending a vibration down Taeyong's cock that has him shake slightly on his knees, moaning.

Mark's own cock is hardening between his legs, despite just orgasming, and he starts to touch himself. Taeyong pulls him off his dick and reaches down to jerk off Mark who cries at the contact.

"Touch me." Taeyong commands and Mark obliges, making a fist around Taeyong's slick cock and stroking as best as he can, even though his limbs shake with the effort and he can't think straight through his arousal.

Taeyong mercilessly fists the younger's dick, hell-bent on getting a second orgasm. The lewd sounds fill the room, and somewhere in the back of his mind he remembers that Johnny and Haechan are still in the dorms, and probably some of the other members, and this perversely makes his dick twitch in Mark's fist.

Mark's head is starting to get fuzzy and he feels it build in his lower abdomen, struggling to keep up the pace on Taeyong's cock. Taeyong senses this and goes faster, flicking his wrist at an inhumane speed and Mark cries out. In a few seconds, he spills out onto Taeyong's fist, his vision going blank for a second.

When he comes round, he feels Taeyong still tugging at his dick and he whimpers, every nerve electric and overstimulated.

"Hyung, please I can't-" He cries, weakily grabbing at Taeyong who still continues to pump his cock. Mark sobs, falling onto Taeyong's chest and resting his head on Taeyong's shoulder as he shakes through a final orgasm, a few drops of cum spurting out onto Taeyong's dirtied hand.

Taeyong works his own length, and cums with a groan, some of it splattering on Mark's skin. Taeyong pulls Mark off him and pulls his chin up. He softly puts his fingers on Mark's lips, pressing gently and Mark opens his mouth, feeling dazed post-orgasm but he still obliges. Taeyong pushes his dirty fingers into Mark's mouth who licks them clean, choking a little when Taeyong shoves his fingers down his throat. He pulls them out, wiping the saliva on the crumpled bedsheets and turns back to Mark, stroking his face.

"Mark, are you okay?" He asks softly, eyes scanning the younger boy's face who mumbles in response. "Speak up baby."

"Yes. Thank you hyung." He says, looking up with his round sparkly eyes to meet Taeyong, although he is evidently exhausted. Taeyong smiles and leans forward, holding Mark's hand and stroking over his knuckles.

"You did so well Mark-i, I'm so proud of you." he whispers, leaning in to softly press his lips against Mark's and give him a tender kiss. Taeyong pulls away, Mark emitting a disappointed huff. Taeyong looks down at the crumpled sheets, that probably stink of sex and are dirtied with their cum.

"Let's sleep in your room." Taeyong suggests, getting up from the bed and pulling up Mark.

Mark's cheeks flush as he looks at Taeyong.

"No pants." He says, awkwardly giggling.

"Shit hang on-" Taeyong says, turning round and grabbing a shirt out of his draw and pulling it over Mark's head. It just came to the bottom of his ass, if he didn't move too much he wouldn't flash anyone.

"Come on let's go." He says, already unlocking the door. He puts his finger to his lips and motions for Mark to follow, padding as quietly as possible down the carpet. However halfway down, they hear a door unlock.

"Shit." Taeyong hisses and he grabs Mark's hand, beginning to run down the corridor.

"Hyung I thought-oh fuck!" Johnny says, as he catches the sight of both Taeyong's and Mark's bare asses sprinting down the hall and disappearing round the corner.

"Hyuck just... stay there." He says, absolutely bewildered by what he saw. "And you can probably close the game, I don't think Mark and Taeyong will be joining tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all asked for this so i provided, i have never written anything like this so i really hope it isn't garbage hope you enjoyed please drop a comment and kudos because this took me way too long T_T

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @lavenderjungwoo! drop a comment and let's be moots <3


End file.
